


Bloody Letter

by thefinkployd



Series: Yandere-kun x Senpai-kun (Taro Yamada) [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloody Kisses, Bloody Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gore, Heavy Angst, Injury, Killing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, The first Yandere-kun x Taro Yamada | Senpai fanfic (I guess), Violence, Yandere, Yandere Relationship - Freeform, Yandere Senpai, Yandere-kun - Freeform, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: Senpai noticed Yandere-kun at the worst time. But is it really a bad luck or a lucky charm?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there's no Yandere-kun x Senpai mxm fanfics/fanarts; I can't draw but I can write, so here it is.

'I fucked up.  
Senpai noticed me.  
At the worst time.  
My shirt was ripped and I had blood on me, not too much, but there was blood on me and he noticed.  
It's all because of this stupid delinquent. She caused all of this. Whatever. She's taking a dirty nap now.  
But that doesn't change the fact that Senpai noticed me.  
Well... He asked me if I was okay, but...'

While he was thinking and running through corridors at the same time, he didn't realize he was about to bump at someone.

"Ugh..."  
Taro was lying under him, blushing.  
It took a little while for him to realize he bumped his Senpai.  
When he did, he blushed too hard and immediately stood up.  
"I-I'm so sorry!.. I wasn't watching out where I was going-"  
"It's okay, I wasn't too... Oh! It's you! Yan-kun, wasn't it? I was looking for you."  
"..."  
"I worried about you when I saw you like this. Please let me take you to the nurse's office."

'He's... Worried about... Me?...'

"N-no, t-thank you... Really, I'll be fine-"  
"Please, I insist. I didn't take you there when we first met, too. Let me do it this time."  
Taro dragged him to the nurse's office without letting him respond.

"Looks like the nurse is not here..."  
"I'll be fine myself-"  
"I can dress your wounds."  
"N-no, really, I don't need it..."  
Taro wasn't listening. He picked the first-aid kit and poured hydrogen peroxide on a cotton wool.  
"You have a split lip."  
With that, he placed his fingers under Yandere-kun's chin and started to drain his split lip with the cotton wool.  
At that moment, Yandere-kun was blushing.

"How did you get this scratches? Were you in a fight or something?"  
Saying that, Taro took a bigger piece of cotton and started to use it on Yandere-kun's scratches in his chest.  
"P-please stop!!" Yandere-kun could felt that his face was burning from blushing too hard.  
"Oh, did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."  
"T-that's not it...Please don't get me wrong, and... T-thank you s-so much for helping m-me..."  
"I just did what anybody would do."  
Said Taro while smiling, then kissed his cheek.  
"See you around, Yan-kun." Said Taro, blushing a little.

On the contrary, Yandere-kun wasn't blushing 'a little',his face was completely red.

'H-he...kissed...me...  
He..kissed..me..HE.KISSED.ME.'

'Okay. Control yourself. Yes. Your Senpai kissed you. Yes. Okay. But you didn't get rid of that corpse. Go do it you lazy ass bitch.'

He went to the bathroom, where he hid Osoro's corpse, and took it to the incinerator.

But, there was someone in there and he was talking to himself.  
"Did you really think you would take him from me? 'Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?' Huh? Did you think that would work when I'm around, bitch! Yan-kun is mine!"  
He laughed hysterically.

'Is this..SENPAI? IS HE TALKING ABOUT ME? DID HE KILL THAT NURSE FOR ME??!'

Taro turned back and saw Yandere-kun.  
"I-I CAN EXPLAIN!! I SWEAR!"  
Then he saw the body of Osoro.  
"Is that... The delinquent that didn't stop chasing after me?"  
"She was trying to steal you from me and I killed her, just like you did to the nurse."  
Taro's eyes shined with joy.  
"That's the best gift I've ever received!"  
Both of them smiled, and got close. "And that was the best gift I've ever received." Said Yandere-kun, pointing at the nurse's corpse.  
Subsequently, they kissed.  
After a long kiss, Yandere-kun suggested to clean up the bodies and blood together.  
Taro smiled and nodded.


End file.
